memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion Memory Alpha:Jargon Star Trek
Proposition initiale Transféré de Memory_Alpha:L'Avant-Toute Bonjour à tous, je propose la création d'une page glossaire de traduction recensant les termes communs à Star Trek pour recenser les différentes traductions des films et vos traductions. En effet, j'entends parler de différents termes pour Warp : *distortion *exponentielle *hyper pour le facteur de distorsion à priori => "Mr Paris, take us out to warp 6!" donne ... "hyper 6, Mr Paris!" :-/ (voire hyper-maximum pour maximum warp) Holodeck : *holopont etc. On s'y retrouve plus! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Croyez-vous que l'on puisse aller demander le glossaire officiel à la société qui a traduit ST ? S'il se trouve sous une forme informatique, yaqua copier-coller. Et hop, c'est fait ! ;-) Conruyt 22 novembre 2006 à 09:41 (UTC) :Oui, bonne idée. Il faudrait intégrer ce glossaire à Memory Alpha:Francophonie, indiquer le terme à utiliser de préférence dans les articles (et dans la mesure du possible citer les sources d'utilisation des traductions différentes - uniquement dans les Films ou dans ENT par exemple - car on constate parfois des traductions inventées). Quand à demander le glossaire officiel, j'ai des doutes que la (les) société(s) de doublage réponde(nt). Mais si tu souhaites les contacter, n'hésite pas à leur demander aussi la liste des doubleurs et des infos sur leur société (car ils seront aussi référencés -> pub pour eux). - Philoust123 28 novembre 2006 à 22:33 (UTC) J'ai déja trouvé leurs coordonnées.. Grâçe à fr.wikipedia.org qui parle de sonolab comme société de doublage pour TOS ; je ne sais qui a traduit toute les séries subséquentes, il faut espérer que cela soit eux. Ya des chances car Sonolab est une "grosse boîte" ! Voici : Sonolab 1500 Rue Papineau, Montreal, Que. H2K 4L9 Tel: (514) 527-8671 Fax: (514) 526-1871 Number of employees: 45 Senior staff: Claude Gagnon, president Primary business: Audio post. Un plan pour y aller : http://www.stm.info/metro/m28.htm Une autre écriture de l'adresse : Sonolab 1500, avenue Papineau H2L 4L9 Montréal (514) 527-8671 (514) 526-1871 (514) 874-0880 Bref, j'aimerais que cela soit plutôt un "natif" (comme Rcog?) qui y aille pour faire nos humbles demandes... C'est plus simple d'y aller en chair et en os pour négocier ce genre de choses. Car un coup de téléphone de France, je veux bien mais... Je ne sais pas combien cela va me coûter avec la freebox. De plus, j'arrive pas à trouver leurs emails. C'est possible, alors ? En attendant, j'aimerais lancer le train sur les rails et donc faire une ébauche de glossaire pour que chacun se sente libre de rajouter des termes. Je m'y attelle dès que je peux. @+ StarTrekMan 29 novembre 2006 à 13:07 (UTC) Voilà! J'ai fait une page-ébauche du GLOSSAIRE, tout cela est perfectible... StarTrekMan 29 novembre 2006 à 17:19 (UTC) Crewman & Yeoman Si on considère que "Crewman" est le grade le plus bas à bord d'un vaisseau, on pourrait traduire par "matelot"... Ceci dit, le terme n'est jamais employé lol Par contre, dans la VF traduit effectivement "crewman" par "équipier"... Florian_Nantes 5 avril 2007 à 11:15 (UTC) : Heu, matelot irait mais plus sur un bateau, je pense. J'aime bien équipier et je crois que je l'avais trouvé sur wikipédia, aussi. Yeoman, par contre, je n'arrive pas à le traduire. Si tu as d'autres commentaires, n'hésites pas ! ;-) 5 avril 2007 à 11:36 (UTC) J'ai aussi entendu "recrue" pour "crewman", mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver les références :( ... Pour "Yeoman", la fonction est un peu celle d'un "aide de camp" Florian_Nantes 6 avril 2007 à 09:37 (UTC) :Je vais donc rajouter tes entrées dans les commentaires. Pour Yeoman, je suis bête, je vais aller regarder la traduction-voix dans les épisodes, quand James T. Kirk parle à la Yeoman Randice, puisque je collectionne TOS gràce à www.dossiersofficiels.fr :-/ :) 6 avril 2007 à 09:45 (UTC) :Ils sont nuls chez Sonolab, ils n'ont pas traduit Yeoman dans TOS et utilisent Randice à la place ou rien. :-( Mais, aide de camp convient très bien. Si quelqu'un a une autre traduction plus ou moins officielle (des fameux Dossiers, d'ailleurs), je prends aussi ;-) 13 avril 2007 à 09:33 (UTC) As-tu vu l'article Yeoman sur wikipedia ? Apparemment, c'est un concept typiquement anglo-saxon, donc sans équivalent en français... Florian_Nantes 13 avril 2007 à 11:59 (UTC) :Oui, j'ai vu. Il y a plusieurs sortes de Yeoman "Farmers". Mais, le terme est appliqué ici dans un concept militaire : "A petty officer in the U.S. Navy and Coast Guard assigned to administrative duties involving secretarial and clerical work." donc, un sous-officier secrétaire. Et tu peux lire ici que Janice faisait du café pour Kirk, lui tapait ses lettres, bref, aussi une secrétaire (blonde et idiote, de même). Il paraît que Whitney, l'actrice était demandeuse du rôle : ca a tellement bien marché qu'elle raconte dans son livre qu'après l'épisode Miri, elle a été harassée sexuellement par quelqu'un de l'executive staff (Gene était un chaud lapin). :-/ 16 avril 2007 à 12:16 (UTC) ::J'avais vérifié dans l'épisode "Equinox", où il était fait référence de "recrue". Par contre, il y a certainement des références à aspirant ou d'autres équivalents dans les films. Quand à Yeoman, je n'ai pas souvenir d'une traduction. - From Cardassia with pain 16 avril 2007 à 19:36 (UTC) : Comme on parle bien de membre d'équipages à bord d'un bateau vaisseau, on a bien des équipiers à bord, non ? ;-) Ca vous plaît ou pas? Car, si on est d'accord sur le terme, au pire il faut substituer sur le site, au mini, faire une redirection voire un renommage. Argh. :-/ 17 avril 2007 à 14:48 (UTC) :: Le pb, c'est que les traducteurs de la série sont limités par les mouvements des lèvres... Même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, on peut difficilement faire passer "membre d'équipage" sur "crewman" lol Ceci dit, "équipier" me convient parfaitement ! ;o) Florian_Nantes 18 avril 2007 à 13:20 (UTC) "Background" Transféré vers Discussion Memory Alpha:Guide de mise en page Cadet Vu dans l' article de Kathryn_Janeway : pourquoi ne pas le traduire par [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cadet#Contexte%20Militaire élève-officier] ? 18 avril 2007 à 14:56 (UTC) :Parce le terme cadet est utilisé, quasimment tout le temps, dans les épisodes en français, mais tu peux créer une redirection pour élève-officier (certainement peu cité). Pour info, "Elève-officier" correspond d'ailleurs à l'infanterie française et canadienne, et "aspirant" est son équivalent dans la marine (cité une seule fois dans la saga, il me semble - 1er film). Il faut aussi considérer que la langue française du 24ème siècle a plus que probablement intégré les grades anglais qui sont devenus la base mondiale, à la manière de "Commander" (avec ou sans "u" ;) qui équivaut au grade de "capitaine de frégate" (utilisé uniquement dans Generations) - From Cardassia with pain 19 avril 2007 à 19:04 (UTC) :J'en connais un qui va pas être content que j'ai à nouveau le net depuis mon déménagement :) - From Cardassia with pain 19 avril 2007 à 19:53 (UTC) Aussi, Q n'est-il pas capitaine au long cours dans le 1er épisode de TNG (signification en vo) ? Heu, la langue française est déclarée "langue morte" au 24ème siècle, donc c'est pire que ca : ils parlent l'english comme les rosbifs, les franchouillards de cette époque !! ;-) Mais, dans un MondeRéelTM, je vois ce que tu veux dire ... viens plutôt chez ''Free, espèce de "vendu à la Reine d'Angletterre" ! Je ne m'agenouille pas non plus devant les Dossiers Officiels : je persiste à penser que Starship veut dire plus que Vessel ou Ship => astronef Je vais devoir en créer beaucoup, des redirections, avant d'arriver à mes fins francophones. Argh. Snif. Oin. Je l'aurai, un jour, je l'aurai.TM'' 24 avril 2007 à 13:08 (UTC) :Je suis déjà chez Free ;) Pour savoir quelle traduction est la plus adaptée, il faut voir quelle terme a été utilisé généralement dans les épisodes car c'est ce terme que le lecteur va rechercher en premier, comme l'exemple Commander / Capitaine de frégate. Je ne vois aucune restriction à utiliser les autres traductions possibles (même non citées dans la saga) dans les articles, et en créant les redirections nécessaires. Quand à l'orthographe, j'avoue que les Dossiers Officiels sont une bonne source en cas de doute. Pour continuer à être taquin :), je n'ai jamais entendu Picard, déclarer être le capitaine de l'astronef Enterprise. De plus, "astronef" se rapporte aux véhicules spatiaux européens, "spationef" aux véhicules spatiaux (cosmonef peut-être pour les vaisseaux russes). Par contre, l'article "vaisseau" devrait plutôt être libellé "Vaisseau spatial" ou "Véhicule spatial". Autre chose ? ... Je peux... - From Cardassia with pain 25 avril 2007 à 20:57 (UTC) :: On pourrait préciser, dans une section "Notes de Traduction", les différents termes utilisés quand c'est nécessaire ? 213.44.240.21 26 avril 2007 à 06:04 (UTC) (oups ! Désolé, petit pb de connexion...) Florian_Nantes 26 avril 2007 à 10:11 (UTC) :Il n'est pas nécessairement besoin de section spéciale (sauf situations exceptionnelles). Les traductions alternatives peuvent figurer dans l'introduction de l'article : :"Un vaisseau spatial (ou astronef / spationef) est un type de véhicule capable de voyager à travers des distances interstellaires..." - From Cardassia with pain 26 avril 2007 à 11:31 (UTC)